The genomes of all organisms undergo spontaneous mutation in the course of their continuing evolution generating variant forms of progenitor sequences (Gusella, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 55, 831-854 (1986)). The variant form may confer an evolutionary advantage or disadvantage relative to a progenitor form or may be neutral. In some instances, a variant form confers a lethal disadvantage and is not transmitted to subsequent generations of the organism. In other instances, a variant form confers an evolutionary advantage to the species and is eventually incorporated into the DNA of many or most members of the species and effectively becomes the progenitor form. In many instances, both progenitor and variant form(s) survive and co-exist in a species population. The coexistence of multiple forms of a sequence gives rise to polymorphisms.
Several different types of polymorphism have been reported. A restriction fragment length polymorphism (RFLP) means a variation in DNA sequence that alters the length of a restriction fragment as described in Botstein et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 32, 314-331 (1980). The restriction fragment length polymorphism may create or delete a restriction site, thus changing the length of the restriction fragment. RFLPs have been widely used in human and animal genetic analyses (see WO 90/13668; WO90/11369; Donis-Keller, Cell 51, 319-337 (1987); Lander et al., Genetics 121, 85-99 (1989)). When a heritable trait can be linked to a particular RFLP, the presence of the RFLP in an individual can be used to predict the likelihood that the animal will also exhibit the trait.
Other polymorphisms take the form of short tandem repeats (STRs) that include tandem di-, tri- and tetra-nucleotide repeated motifs. These tandem repeats are also referred to as variable number tandem repeat (VNTR) polymorphisms. VNTRs have been used in identity and paternity analysis (U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,217; Armour et al., FEBS Lett. 307, 113-115 (1992); Horn et al., WO 91/14003; Jeffreys, EP 370,719), and in a large number of genetic mapping studies.
Other polymorphisms take the form of single nucleotide variations between individuals of the same species. Such polymorphisms are far more frequent than RFLPs, STRs and VNTRs. Some single nucleotide polymorphisms occur in protein-coding sequences, in which case, one of the polymorphic forms may give rise to the expression of a defective or other variant protein. Other single nucleotide polymorphisms occur in noncoding regions. Some of these polymorphisms may also result in defective or variant protein expression (e.g., as a result of defective splicing). Other single nucleotide polymorphisms have no phenotypic effects. Single nucleotide polymorphisms can be used in the same manner as RFLPs, and VNTRs but offer several advantages. Single nucleotide polymorphisms occur with greater frequency and are spaced more uniformly throughout the genome than other forms of polymorphism. The greater frequency and uniformity of single nucleotide polymorphisms means that there is a greater probability that such a polymorphism will be found in close proximity to a genetic locus of interest than would be the case for other polymorphisms. Also, the different forms of characterized single nucleotide polymorphisms are often easier to distinguish that other types of polymorphism (e.g., by use of assays employing allele-specific hybridization probes or primers).
Despite the increased amount of nucleotide sequence data being generated in recent years, only a minute proportion of the total repository of polymorphisms has so far been identified. The paucity of polymorphisms hitherto identified is due to the large amount of work required for their detection by conventional methods. For example, a conventional approach to identifying polymorphisms might be to sequence the same stretch of oligonucleotides in a population of individuals by didoxy sequencing. In this type of approach, the amount of work increases in proportion to both the length of sequence and the number of individuals in a population and becomes impractical for large stretches of DNA or large numbers of subjects.